Baby Steps
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?......challenge response. RandyOC possible RandyLita eventually.
1. Broken Dreams

Title: Baby Steps (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I only own the OC's.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Randy/OC. Possible Randy/Lita eventually.

Spoilers: None

Notes: Response to andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Randy and his wife needing a surrogate to have a baby for them. I'm using real names in this and storylines are just storylines. Lita doesn't appear much in the first part but she will be a main character.

Summery: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?

Part 1: Broken dreams.

* * *

"Sweetie have you seen my blue shirt?" Randy Orton called to his wife of 3 years.

"It's on the chair where I left it for you last night." Sarah Orton called back from the bathroom. She was beginning to think he was more nervous about this doctor's appointment than she was.

"Found it babe."

Sarah smiled. Randy had only been home one day but the house was already in chaos, not that the brunette minded, it was worth the messiness and disruption to have her husband home. She finished pining her hair up and after taking one last look in the mirror she left the bathroom.

Randy was slipping his shoes on when he noticed her leaning against the doorframe watching him.

"Like what ya see?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm…lemme think about that one…"

"Hey…what you're supposed to say is of course I do baby, you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my whole life." Randy said in an uncanny impersonation of his wife.

"Now Randall, you know I never do or say what I'm supposed to…" the brunette returned his smirk.

"And that's exactly why I married you…that and a few other things you do…"

He walked past her, slapping her ass on the way.

* * *

10 minutes later they were in the car on their way to the doctor's office. Sarah kept twirling her wedding ring like she always did when she was nervous and going to the doctor's always made her nervous. She and Randy had been trying to have a baby since before they'd gotten married but over 3 years later nothing had happened. She'd gotten pregnant once about 6 months after they started trying only for her to miscarry at 16 weeks.

5 months ago they'd decided to get medical help. Randy's side of things had been easy, after one test it was clear everything was working just as it should be. Sarah hadn't had such an easy time of it. She'd spent months being poked and prodded by different fertility specialists. At least this appointment was only to get the results of the latest and most important round of tests.

Randy pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Ready babe?" blue eyes gazed at her.

"No but I guess it's now or never…" green eyes looked at the white gold ring inscribed with hers and Randy's initials. She took Randy's hand as they walked into the doctor's office.

* * *

Randy looked like he'd been hit by a 10 ton weight as he drove them back home. He could hear Sarah sniffling but he kept his eyes on the road. He couldn't bring himself to see how much this was breaking her heart, not when his felt like it was already shattered.

Sarah ran straight up to their bedroom when they got back home. Randy could hear her crying from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was about to go up to her when his phone rang. He looked at the name flashing on the screen and smiled a little, it was one of his best friends.

"Hey Ames…"

"Hey Rand…how did it got at the doctors?"

Amy Dumas was one of his closest friends and one of very few people he worked with who knew about the problems him and Sarah were having.

"Not so good Ames…Sarah can't…she'll never be able to carry a baby." His voice cracked.

"Randy I'm so sorry…you guys can adopt or something can't you?"

"The doctor gave us some information about different things we can do…adopting won't be the same…we both wanted our baby, with my eyes and Sarah's looks…"

"I know you did hun…I have to go but give Sarah my love and call if you need anything."

"I will Ames…thank you."

He flipped his phone closed and sighed before heading upstairs to check on his wife.

* * *

so what did ya think hunnies? please review it always makes me smile : )


	2. Hopes and fears

Title: Baby Steps (2?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I only own the OC's.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Randy/OC. Possible Randy/Lita eventually.

Spoilers: None

Notes: Response to andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Randy and his wife needing a surrogate to have a baby for them. I'm using real names in this and storylines are just storylines.

Summery: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?

Part 2: Hopes and Fears.

* * *

Randy was sitting in his locker room before Raw when Amy walked in without knocking as always.

"You know one day you're gonna do that and I'm gonna be changing or something."

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before or don't you remember your bachelor party? When John stripped you and left you tied to that lamp post, who untied you? Me." The redhead shrugged.

"You're lucky I like you Ames…" he laughed.

"You're lucky you like me too…so what ya reading?"

She threw herself down on the couch beside him and looked at the papers he was holding.

"Its some stuff I got off the internet about surrogacy…we've decided we're gonna find a surrogate."

"Really? Won't that be kinda weird? Seeing someone else carrying your baby?"

"I guess so at first but this way we get to go through everything with her, whoever she's gonna be and the baby will really truly be ours…"

"As long as you and Sarah are both sure then I'm happy for you." She pulled her blue eyed friend into a hug.

"We are sure…we both want a baby so much…"

"You guys deserve it, you really do."

"Thanks Ames…"

"Do you know how you're gonna find someone?"

"Sarah wants it to be someone she knows, she's already asked one of her friends but she said she needed time to think about it…I just hope she says yes."

"I'm sure she will…you're gonna be changing diapers before you know it."

"Oh no, I'll do anything else but I'm not changing diapers."

Randy jumped a little when his phone rang.

"It's Sarah…"

Amy watched Randy flip his phone open.

"Hi sweetie…babe calm down…what did she say?...you're serious? She said yes?...I love you too babe…"

Randy looked slightly stunned when he closed his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…she said yes…Sarah's friend Veronica said she'll be our surrogate…we're gonna have a baby…"

"Aww I'm gonna be Aunty Amy…I expect to be first on the list for babysitting duties."

"Of course you will…Sarah wants me to meet Veronica tomorrow so we can talk about what's gonna happen…it's gonna mean more doctors and stuff…"

"Whatever you have to do it'll all be worth it once you're holding your beautiful baby."

Randy grinned.

"Can you imagine this tiny little thing calling me daddy…depending on me for everything…?"

"Yeah I can…you and Sarah are gonna be amazing parents."

Randy glanced at his watch.

"Damn, I didn't realise it was this late…" he got up and started to pull his wrestling gear out of his bag.

"I should go and find Adam, you know how long it takes him to get ready…I'll see ya later daddy." Amy giggled.

"See ya Ames."

* * *

3 weeks later.

"Sarah I'm home…where are you?" Randy called as he walked through their house.

"I'm upstairs babe; I'll be down in a minute."

Randy dropped his bag on the floor and flopped down in a chair. Sarah came bouncing downstairs with a towel round her hair.

"Veronica called this morning, she got all her test results back…"

"And?"

"Everything's fine, she can start the treatment as soon as we're ready."

"Did you give her the cheque for the house?"

"Yeah, she didn't wanna take it at first until I told her we wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I can't believe we're really doing this…by this time next year we could be parents…"

"It's kinda scary…but in a good way…are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Babe, I've never been so sure of anything in my life…"

* * *

1 month later.

Sarah was standing in the kitchen with the phone to her ear.

"Veronica please pick up if you're there…I need to know why you missed that appointment…please call me."

She pressed the end call button just as Randy came in.

"Still no answer?"

"No…that's the 5th time I've called…I'm worried about her Randy, what if something's wrong? She knew how important that appointment was…"

Randy sighed.

"Babe, you don't think she might have taken the money and ran?"

"What? No…she wouldn't…would she?"

They still hadn't heard from Veronica by the next day. Randy decided to go looking for her. What he found when got to her house confirmed his fears. The place was empty; there was no sign of her ever having lived there.

Sarah was devastated, locking herself in the bathroom for hours. Randy didn't know what to do or how to help her. The door bell rang, dragging him away from thoughts of what their baby would have looked like. He opened the door to see his redheaded friend; he'd forgotten Sarah had invited Amy over for dinner.

"Hi…Randy what's wrong?"

"Veronica…she's gone…all she wanted was money…" tears spilled from his blue eyes.

"Oh sweetie…come here."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him, her small hands gently rubbing his back while he cried.


	3. An offer

Title: Baby Steps (3?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I only own the OC's.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Randy/OC. Possible Randy/Lita eventually.

Spoilers: None

Notes: Response to andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Randy and his wife needing a surrogate to have a baby for them. I'm using real names in this and storylines are just storylines.

Summery: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?

Part 3: An offer.

* * *

Amy sat with Randy while he told her everything that had happened.

"I'm so sorry Randy…how did Sarah take it?"

"Not well…she's upstairs, she wont talk to me…I hate this so much Ames. Every time we get close it all goes wrong…maybe we just aren't meant to be parents."

"I don't think I know two people in the world who are more meant to be parents than you and Sarah."

"It just isn't fair…"

"I know it isn't sweetie…you just have to keep hoping…thing's will work out eventually." She smiled warmly.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Ames…every time we get our hopes up it all just slips away…"

The redhead's heart broke for him. It hurt her to see how much he and Sarah had gone through. She'd never forget sitting with him in the hospital when Sarah lost their baby, she'd never seen him look so lost. With every set back they had it was like another little part of him broke right in front of her. No one deserved a baby or could love a baby more than Randy and Sarah. That much was obvious whenever they were around someone else's kids. She'd even have a baby for them if she could.

That's when it hit her, the perfect solution. She could be their surrogate.

"Randy, are you still gonna try the surrogate thing?"

"I don't know…I don't think Sarah could take it if this happened again…"

"What if you knew it wasn't gonna?"

"What are you getting at Ames?"

"Well…what if I was your surrogate?"

"W-what? You?"

"Yeah…it makes sense. You guys know me, you can trust me…I'm gonna be leaving work in a couple of months so I'd have plenty of time to make sure you get a happy, healthy baby…"

"Ames…I can't ask you to do that…"

"You're not asking, I'm offering…you're my best friend and I want you to be happy…I know how much you both want a baby…please, let me do this for you."

Randy couldn't deny it; he'd never wanted anything more in his life.

"Are you serious about this?"

"I guess I am…"

"You know this means you're gonna have to go through all the treatment and pregnancy then have the baby?"

"Duh…look, talk it over with Sarah, see what she thinks…call me when you make a decision."

She hugged him before getting up and leaving. Randy was in shock. Had she really just offered to have his baby?

* * *

Randy called Amy the next day.

"Ames…I spoke to Sarah…"

"What did she say?"

"She wanted me to make sure you're certain you wanna do this."

"Nothing in the world would make me happier than to give you both a baby…so yes, I'm certain."

"You don't know how much this means to us Ames…"

The redhead could imagine the smile on his face.

"What happens now?"

"You need to get tests and stuff done to make sure you're ok to go through the treatment."

"I'll get an appointment set up for next week…"

"Are you really gonna do this Ames?"

"Randy, stop worrying…I'm not gonna back out and I don't want any money…now go give Sarah a hug for me and tell her I'll call when I get my appointment arranged."

"I will Ames…thank you…you're amazing."

Randy flipped his phone closed and went upstairs to tell Sarah what Amy had said.

* * *

"She said she still wants to do it…she's gonna get an appointment with her doctor, she'll call you and let you know when it is."

"This is really happening this time isn't it?"

"It's still early days yet babe…but this is the best chance we've had."

He brushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"What if she changes her mind?"

"Honey, when Amy says she's gonna do something she does it…I don't think anything can change her mind once it's made up."

"But she might feel differently once she's actually pregnant…"

"That's just a risk we're gonna have to take…just think about it Sarah…our baby…our beautiful, perfect baby…"

"I can't think about it that way Randy…not yet…"

"Sweetie I know this has all been harder on you than on me but everything's gonna work out this time."

"You don't know how much I hope you're right Randy…"

* * *

Amy got her appointment set up for her next day off. Sarah went with her, she'd been through so many of these tests herself that she knew the redhead would need some support.

"Amy I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough for what you're doing…"

"You don't have to thank me…I'm closer to you and Randy than I am to my own family and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know you guys are gonna be awesome parents."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Miss Dumas?" a kind looking nurse stood in front of them.

"That's me."

"Dr Harrison is ready for you."

The redhead glanced at her brunette friend.

"Don't worry Sarah, I know everything's gonna be fine…"

She took a deep breath before following the nurse.


	4. Spreading the news

Title: Baby Steps (4?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I only own the OC's.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Randy/OC. Possible Randy/Lita eventually.

Spoilers: None

Notes: Response to andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Randy and his wife needing a surrogate to have a baby for them. I'm using real names in this and storylines are just storylines. There's a little bit of language in this part.

Summery: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?

Part 4: Spreading the news.

* * *

Randy sat in his locker room with his phone to his ear waiting for his wife to pick up.

"Hey sweetie." Sarah greeted her husband.

"Hi babe…how did it go?"

"Her doctor says everything looks fine…we'll have to wait for the test results to know for sure but it looks like Amy should be ok to start the treatment soon."

"I can't believe she's really doing this for us…"

Sarah sighed.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…I just wish it was me…I should be the one who has your baby…"

"Sarah honey, you know it's not your fault right? The doctor told us this is just the way nature works sometimes…"

Another sigh

"I know…it's just not fair…nature sucks."

"This isn't fair on any of us sweetie but we have to think about the future now, we have to make the best of this."

"I'm trying Randy…"

"I know you are honey…listen, I have to go, my match is up soon…"

"Ok…be careful baby…I love you."

"I love you too sweetie…I'll call when I get back to the hotel later…bye."

* * *

Amy got the results of her tests a few days later. Her doctor had been right; she was in perfect health so they could start the treatment as soon as they were all ready.

"Are you still sure you wanna do this Ames?" Randy asked while he sat eating breakfast with the redhead.

"For the millionth time Randy, yes, I'm absolutely positively sure I want to do this."

"Do what?" John Cena asked when he sat himself down at their table.

Amy glanced at Randy before she answered.

"I guess everyone's gonna find out eventually…I'm gonna be a surrogate for Randy and Sarah…I'm gonna have a baby for them."

"You're what?"

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna have a baby for Sarah and Randy, if the treatment works."

"You're not serious? Have you even thought about this Ames?"

"Of course I have…I've done nothing but think about it since I offered to do it."

"You offered?"

"Yes she did…after what happened with that Veronica bitch." Randy cut in before Amy could speak.

"No offence man but have you both lost your minds? Amy, you're gonna get pregnant then hand your baby over to someone else?"

"It wont be my baby…it'll be Randy and Sarah's baby, I'll just be keeping it warm for them…you know, their bun, my oven…"

Randy laughed at the way she put it. John on the other hand still looked shocked.

"Amy…you're gonna be carrying a baby…feeling it kick…are you really gonna be able to just hand it over like it doesn't mean anything to you?"

Randy spoke again before the diva.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to want something so badly then find out it's never gonna happen? No you don't and I hope you never do…" the St Luis native got up and stormed out.

"Damn it John what the hell is your problem? You know what they've been through…why cant you just be happy that something might actually work out for them?"

"Come on Ames…do you honestly think you aren't gonna feel anything for that baby?"

Amy glared at him before going after Randy.

* * *

"Randy wait!" Amy called to him before he got in the elevator.

"What the fuck is his problem?"

"You know what John's like…he just gets a little over protective where I'm concerned…once it sinks in and he sees we're serious about this he'll be happy."

"What if he's right? What if you do feel something for the baby?"

"Even if I do that wont change anything, it'll still be your baby, not mine."

"It's easy to say that now…"

"Randy no one can guess what's gonna happen…we'll just have to face it when the time comes…and anyway we've still gotta get me pregnant before we start worrying about what happens when it's born."

"If anyone overheard this conversation that last part would keep the gossips going for months…"

"Don't I know it…come on, I need to finish packing and you're gonna help me."

* * *

By the time Amy got back home to Atlanta that night she was pretty sure the whole company knew what was going on. The light on her answering machine was flashing, she had 16 messages. Most were people telling her she was doing a wonderful thing, one was from her mom confirming their dinner plans for the next day and another was one she was expecting from John.

"Ames, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. If you're sure you're doing the right thing then go for it. Just be careful. Now I have to go and grovel to Orton. Later Ames, love ya."

The diva laughed softly at the image of the West Newbury native groveling at Randy's feet.


	5. The first try

Title: Baby Steps (5?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I only own the OC's.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Randy/OC. Possible Randy/Lita eventually.

Spoilers: None

Notes: Response to andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Randy and his wife needing a surrogate to have a baby for them. I'm using real names in this and storylines are just storylines. This part is kinda short but I'm still struggling with the muses a little bit.

You can find Part 1 here. Part 2 here. Part 3 here. Part 4 here.

Summery: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?

Part 5: The first try.

* * *

Amy sat in her doctor's office waiting for the doctor. She had changed into one of those horrible paper gowns and wasn't sure if she was shaking from the cold air in the room or from her own nerves. If this treatment worked she'd be pregnant, Randy and Sarah would get their baby.

The redhead had been told what to expect at her last appointment but she was still a little scared. Everyone had so much riding on this treatment and even though Randy and Sarah both knew it was rare for the first treatment to work Amy couldn't blame them for getting their hopes up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long Ms Dumas." Dr Harrison smiled apologetically.

"That's ok…"

Amy took a deep breath and lay down on the table.

xxxXXxxx

Randy was pacing the length of the waiting room, occasionally stopping to run his hands over his short hair.

"Randy sit down…she's only been in there 15 minutes." Sarah scolded him as she sat twirling her wedding ring.

"I don't know how you can keep still…do you realise how much I lives could be about to change?"

"I know that honey but you have to remember it might not work."

"Of course it's gonna work, I just know it is…and there's no harm in hoping is there?"

Sarah let out a long sigh.

"Usually no…Randy the doctor warned us not to pin all our hopes on the first try…sometimes it takes 4 or 5 treatments to get pregnant…and other times it doesn't work at all."

"You sound like you've already given up…you do still want this don't you?"

"How can you ask me that? You know how much I want a baby with you."

"Really? Cause you don't sound too happy about this…"

"Can you blame me? I'm sorry I'm not jumping for joy that someone else is gonna give you the baby that I cant give you…maybe you should have married Amy then you could have as many perfect babies as you want."

Randy knelt in front of her.

"Sweetie…I love you, I didn't marry you just to have kids."

"That's not how it feels to me sometimes…"

Randy didn't know what to do; nothing he said was going to make her feel any better about this. He just had to hope that the end result would be worth it, all this heartache would be forgotten the first time she held their baby in her arms.

xxxXXxxx

"You can get dressed now Ms Dumas." Dr Harrison announced as he removed the latex gloves he'd been wearing.

Amy sat up slowly, waiting for the doctor to leave the room so she could get dressed. She was shaking again as she arranged her next appointment with the nurse and headed for the waiting room.

"How did it go?" Randy asked anxiously when the redhead walked into the waiting room.

"Ok I guess…it did hurt a bit though…"

"But you're ok right?"

"I'm fine Randy…" the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him, he was the same every time I had tests or anything." Sarah said with a sympathetic smile.

"What happens now?" Randy asked, completely ignoring what his wife had just said.

"We wait…the doctor said I can take a pregnancy test in about 4 days."

"Do you feel pregnant?"

Amy and Sarah both laughed.

"I don't think it works like that Randy and I've never been pregnant so I don't know what it feels like…"

"Randy will you please stop clucking round her like a mother hen."

"I'm not clucking round her…I don't cluck…"

Amy couldn't help but giggle at the pout on her friends face.

"Come on, I'm starving."

The redhead couldn't deny she sensed the tension between the Ortons, she guessed it was just the stress of what was going on but she hoped it wasn't her fault.

xxxXXxxx

Randy called Amy almost every 5 minutes over the next few days wanting to know if she felt anything. Her answer was always the same; she didn't feel any different than she usually did.

The redhead took a deep breath as she looked at the little white plastic stick she was holding. She looked at it for a minute before picking up the phone and dialing Randy's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me…I did the test…I'm sorry Randy."

She heard him sigh at the other end of the line.

"Are you sure?"

"I've done 3 tests; all negative…I'm going to the doctors later just to be completely sure…"

"Ok…"

Amy could hear the emotion in his voice and it killed her.

"We knew this might happen…we'll just have to try again."

Another sigh.

"Thank you Ames…call me after you've been to the doctor…"

"I will…tell Sarah I'm sorry."

Amy hung up and wiped the tears she didn't even know she was crying away from her face.

* * *

ok i know it's short and not much happens but the muses have been sleepy and i've been sick. please reveiw, it might cheer me up.


	6. When hope is all you have

Title: Baby Steps (6?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I only own the OC's.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Randy/OC. Possible Randy/Lita eventually.

Spoilers: None

Notes: Response to andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Randy and his wife needing a surrogate to have a baby for them. I'm using real names in this and storylines are just storylines.

Summery: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?

Part 6: When hope is all you have.

* * *

Randy was amazed that Sarah had taken the news so well; she looked like she'd barely heard the words.

"How can you not care about this?"

"I do care Randy…I'm just so tired of all this…doctors and tests…and other people doing what I should be."

"Honey, we've gone over all this before…I know you don't want things to be like this any more than I do."

"Is it really worth all this Randy? Maybe we should just give in to fate…we obviously weren't meant to have kids…"

"So you just want to give up? Stop trying?"

The brunette sighed and looked into her husbands blue eyes.

"I don't know…is it really fair to put Amy through more treatments if they aren't going to work?"

"She doesn't mind…"

"Maybe not now…but what about 6 months down the line? How are you gonna feel if she still isn't pregnant by then?"

"I'm not ready to give up on this Sarah…"

"Fine…one more treatment…but if this one doesn't work we give up…we can look into adoption or something."

"Do I even get a choice in this?"

Randy watched as his wife walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll take that as a no then…"

xxxXXxxx

3 weeks later Amy was sitting in the waiting area of her doctor's office alone. Randy and Sarah were supposed to be with her but she guessed they were running late. She hoped they'd get there in time, she was more anxious about this treatment that she had been about the first; this was there last chance to get her pregnant.

"Ames I'm sorry…"

Randy looked flustered as he sat down beside the redhead.

"Don't worry, the doctor's running late anyway…where's Sarah?"

"She wasn't feeling too good so she thought it'd be better if she stayed at home."

"Oh, well I hope she feels better soon…"

"Ms Dumas, the doctor's ready for you."

"Wish me luck…"

Amy stood up and crossed the room.

"Good luck Ames."

Randy hated lying to the redhead but he couldn't tell her Sarah had refused to go with him, and he wasn't about to tell her the reason he was late was because they were arguing. He starred down at the white gold wedding band on his finger and thought about what his wife had shouted at him an hour ago.

"_I'm not going Randy."_

"_Sarah grow up, you know Amy needs our support."_

"_No Randy, what Amy needs is you…I'm surplus to requirements."_

"_You're being ridiculous."_

"_No I'm not…I know you two dated…"_

"_What's that got to do with any of this? That was years ago and we were only together a couple of months…"_

"_I've seen the way you look at her…that's why you wanted her to be our surrogate isn't it? So your precious baby would look like her."_

"_I can't even talk to you when you're like this Sarah…are you coming or not?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Fine…I hope you're in a better mood by the time I get back."_

Randy ran his hands over his hair while he sat in the waiting room watching the seconds tick by on the clock. His whole world could be about to change and he didn't know if his marriage would be strong enough to get through it. After 20 minutes he started pacing. He couldn't understand why Sarah was against this so suddenly and where she'd gotten those ideas about him and Amy.

The waiting room door opened and the redhead walked in.

"How did it go? Or is that a stupid question?"

"No more stupid than your questions usually are." Amy replied with a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

xxxXXxxx

Randy spent most of the next week being ignored by his wife. Every time he called her she hung up on him or didn't answer at all. Now he was sitting in Amy's hotel room, waiting nervously while she was in the bathroom.

Amy was waiting just as nervously, pacing the floor of the bathroom, throwing the occasional hopeful glance at the white stick sitting on the edge of the sink. With a shaking hand she reached out and picked it up.

Randy's head snapped around when he heard the bathroom door open. Blue eyes locked with hazel and he knew. He didn't know how he knew but he just did.

"You're gonna be a daddy."


	7. Doesn't need me

Title: Baby Steps (7?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I only own the OC's.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Randy/OC. Possible Randy/Lita eventually.

Spoilers: Lita leaving.

Notes: Response to andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Randy and his wife needing a surrogate to have a baby for them. I'm using real names in this and storylines are just storylines.

Summery: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?

Part 7: Doesn't need me.

* * *

Randy swept the redhead up in his arms and spun her round.

"You're really pregnant?"

"Uh huh." Amy showed him the pregnancy test she was holding but he still looked stunned.

"I have to call Sarah…"

His hands shook as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his wife's number.

"Hello?" Sarah Orton answered sleepily.

"Good morning mommy."

"What?"

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Ames did a test this morning…she's pregnant…we're having a baby."

"That's great…"

Randy was too happy to notice the less that enthusiastic tone in his wife's voice.

"Can you believe this honey? In a few months we're gonna be parents…this is what we've always wanted."

"Yeah…it's great news sweetie…"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…it's just really early and you kinda woke me up."

"I'm sorry honey, I completely forgot about the time difference…I'm gonna go and let you get back to sleep…I love you Sarah."

"I…I love you too sweetie."

Sarah hung up and threw her phone across the room, tears spilling from her green eyes. This should be everything she wanted but it wasn't, now Amy was pregnant Randy wouldn't need her anymore. He was going to have his precious baby, the baby she'd thought she wanted.

xxxXXxxx

"Is she as excited as you?" Amy asked the still grinning Randy.

"I think so, I forgot how early it is though, and she was still half asleep."

"I guess it'll take time to sink in…I still don't quite believe it myself." The redhead wore a Cheshire cat grin of her own.

Randy sat on the soon to be former diva's bed and starred at her.

"What?"

"It's just so…amazing…my baby is in there right now…"

"Yup…that is pretty amazing."

Randy reached his hand out towards her stomach.

"Can I?"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to ask permission to touch my stomach Randy."

The St Luis native laid his hand gently on her belly.

"It still doesn't feel real…"

"Just wait till I start showing, it'll feel real enough then."

"I can't wait…"

"I can't wait either…for all the morning sickness, backache, swollen ankles, kicking, not being able to see my feet anymore…"

Randy's smile faltered.

"I'm kidding, none of that stuff is gonna matter…"

"Ames you know that if you need anything at all you don't even have to ask right?" Randy asked looking suddenly serious.

"I know…you know what I need right now?"

"What?"

"Breakfast." The redhead giggled and took his hand, pulling him up from the bed and out the door.

xxxXXxxx

Sarah was sitting on her bed holding a picture of her and Randy they'd had taken on their honeymoon. Life had been so perfect then, before they knew she couldn't have children. Maybe if they'd known then Randy would never have married her. She wished they'd never decided to have kids, in fact if Randy hadn't been so set on it she probably wouldn't have done it.

She thought she wanted kids because that's what you're supposed to do, get married and have babies. Randy had wanted a baby so badly and she'd let herself get caught up in that. She'd seen his eyes light up anytime someone mentioned babies. She didn't mind kids but now it was actually happening she couldn't keep fooling herself anymore.

Of course Randy wanted a little version of himself to carry on the Orton name, what guy wouldn't? but he wasn't gonna be the one left at home with it. He wasn't the one expected to love a baby that wasn't his.

He didn't need her anymore, he probably didn't love her either, how could he love the person who couldn't give him what he wanted? He had Amy now, the mother of his child. Wiping tears away from her face she got up and started pulling her clothes out of the closet.

30 minutes later the brunette had packed as much as she could carry and written a note for Randy. With a sniffle she slid her wedding ring off and laid it on the bed next to the note.

* * *

My poor Randy muse...just when things start going good for him i have to go and be all evil again. please reveiw hunnies : ) 


	8. Never be alone

Title: Baby Steps (8?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I only own the OC's.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Randy/OC. Possible Randy/Lita eventually.

Spoilers: Lita leaving.

Notes: Response to andonly's challenge posted at litafics on LJ about Randy and his wife needing a surrogate to have a baby for them. I'm using real names in this and storylines are just storylines. Oh and just incase I haven't pointed this out before I have Randy living in Atlanta near Lita.

Summery: If you wanted something so badly what would you do to get it?

Part 8: Never be alone.

* * *

Randy sat in the airport with his phone to his ear, trying for to call his wife for at least the 5th time that day. He couldn't understand why she wasn't answering; everything was fine when he'd called her that morning to tell her about the baby. With a sigh he flipped his phone closed and headed towards his gate.

It was getting dark by the time Randy walked through his front door.

"Sarah? Where are you hun?" the blue eyed superstar called out when he saw no sign of his wife downstairs.

He made his way up to their bedroom, not noticing at first that all her make up and hair things had gone. He flicked the light on and her wedding ring caught his eye. He reached down to pick it up but stopped when he saw the note. He sat on the edge of the bed and read his wife's words.

_Randy_

_I know you won't understand why I'm doing this, how can you when I don't completely understand it myself? I don't want this baby…I don't think I ever really did. I can't watch her carry your baby and I can't pretend to love it once it's born._

_I thought that if I told you I wanted kids then maybe I would convince myself but I was wrong. I know I can't make you chose between me and your baby so I wont. I'm leaving you Randy. You can be with her now._

_I love you Randy but did you ever really love me? Or was I just part of the plan so you could get a baby? I guess it doesn't really matter anymore since you've got her now, she can give you everything I can't. For all I know you both had this planned all along, you get a kid and Amy gets you. You can kid yourself all you want but I know she wants you._

_Don't look for me Randy; just be happy with your perfect new family._

_Sarah._

Randy starred at the words in disbelief. This was all so wrong. His wife could not have left him, not now, when they had a baby on the way. The things she said about not wanting the baby and about Amy were so out of character. Blue eyes shone with tears as they looked around the room, finally noticing what was missing.

Her perfume and hairbrush were gone, her favorite lipstick wasn't by the bed where she always kept it and most of her clothes had gone from the closet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his wife's number, jumping slightly when he heard her ringtone playing from across the room.

The blue eyed superstar reached down and picked up his wife's phone, pressing the end call button on his own. She'd really gone; his wife had really left him. He ran a hand over his hair and was hit with a sudden thought; if he couldn't find Sarah and make her see how stupid this all was then he was going to be a single father.

He jumped again when his phone rang. He looked at the name flashing, hoping it was Sarah but it wasn't.

"Hey Ames…" he answered with a sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He thought about saying nothing but he'd never been able to lie to her.

"Sarah's gone…"

"What? Gone where?"

Tears stung his eyes as he said the words.

"I don't know…she took all her stuff…left a note and her wedding ring…she said she doesn't want the baby, that she never did…"

"Did you try calling her?"

"She left her phone…what the hell did I do wrong Ames?"

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetie…"

Amy's heart broke for him.

"Can I come over to your place? I don't wanna be here on my own…" he sniffled.

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask…it'll be ok Randy."

Amy hung up and placed a hand on her stomach, if Sarah could change her mind about the baby then what was to stop Randy doing the same thing?

Randy knocked on the redhead's door, the diva pulling him into a hug when she saw him. Once she'd gotten him sitting down he handed her Sarah's note. She read over the words almost feeling like it was some kind of joke then she turned to Randy. She had to ask him, even though she didn't want to, she had to know.

"Randy, I know you're hurting right now but I need to know…do you still want the baby?"

"Of course I do…this baby is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The redhead smiled.

"I just had to make sure."

"That poor kid isn't even born and its family is already messed up…"

"Hey, at least it's got a daddy and Aunt Amy who love it, that's a lot more than a lot of kids have."

Amy reached out to wipe a tear from Randy's face.

"What if she doesn't come back Ames? What do I do then?"

"I don't know hun…but you're not gonna be on your own, me and the munchkin are always gonna be here."

The redhead hugged him again.

"What would I do without you Ames?"

Amy's door bell rang and kept ringing.

"I forgot John said he wanted to hangout tonight."

The redhead walked out to open the door and was immediately swept off her feet by the West Newbury native.

"Put me down dork…Randy's here and he's upset."

"What's got his panties in a twist this time?"

"Well you'd be upset if your wife left you the same day you found out you're gonna be a dad."

"What and huh?"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant and Sarah left Randy…she doesn't want the baby."

"Damn…kinda sucks to be Orton huh?"

"He needs us John so no lame jokes."

"Ames my jokes are never lame…but I'll be nice, I promise."

"Hey man…Ames told me what happened, I'm sorry about Sarah but congrats on the munchkin."

"Thanks…I should probably go…"

"Don't you dare…I told you, you're not gonna be on your own and I meant it…and anyway I need you here to balance out his dorkiness." The redhead giggled.

"Hey, he's just as dorky as I am…"

"I am not…and you can't call me a dork, I'm gonna be someone's dad, it's disrespectful."

"Dork." John coughed.

"Ok ok…you're both dorks."

The redhead was glad to see a smile on Randy's face.

* * *

my poor Randy muse hates me so much for breaking his heart all the time...wait till he finds out what i've got instore for him (insert evil laugh here) please review hunnies, you know i love you all for it : )


End file.
